


i love you

by qkdxksthsuseks



Series: sleepy puffs [6]
Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (Webcomic)
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkdxksthsuseks/pseuds/qkdxksthsuseks
Summary: he was in love, for as long as he remembered. but somehow she didn't see it.





	i love you

There was always a reason. Sometimes she wanted to watch a movie with him that everyone else around her hated. Sometimes she just wanted to have coffee with him as she waited for her job interview. Sometimes she just wanted to ask him if her outfit looked good. Sometimes she just wanted him around. He didn't mind, he didn't mind being bothered by her, of all people. He didn't mind if he had to get up and meet her at the cafe in five minutes, he could do it. He would do it, for her. 

But this time, it was different. She just asked him if he had time - he always did, for her. She sounded excited, really excited, so he got excited too. And when he opened the door to the cafe, he was dazzled for a moment at how pretty she looked. She looked pretty most of the times, but this was different. She looked like she got up an hour early to do her makeup, to do her hair, and to pick an outfit. 

He listened to her, she talked. And when he realized why she had dressed up so nicely and why she sounded both nervous and excited at the same time, something inside him crumbled a little. Brick opened his mouth and sipped his coffee, his voice strained as he stated, 

"You're going on a date." 

People asked for her number all the time, god, she was a lovely person after all. But Blossom rejected each and every one of them very politely. She had claimed she didn't want to find love that way. She had wanted something natural, something comfortable. 

"I know, crazy, coming from me," Blossom smiled. She twirled her straw around in her drink before taking a long sip. She sighed. "I mean, it's Dexter, you know? I just never thought of him that way. We only met at the lab and usually had conversations only related to the experiment." Her cheeks blushed a little. "And he gave me a five minute speech yesterday, just rambling on about how beautiful I was." 

"...I can do that," Brick whispered to himself. 

"I decided to give him a chance," Blossom leaned in. "What do you think?" 

_I don't want you to go,_ Brick thought. But he swallowed the urge to say so and simply shrugged nonchalantly. The words that came out of his mouth was exactly the opposite of what he wanted to say. "Go for it, he seems like a nice person. Just show him who you are and he'll love you." His hands trembled a little and his voice cracked at the end. 

"Thanks, that gives me the push I need," she sighed. "What am I gonna do without you?" 

"I don't know," Brick laughed. "What am _I _going to do without _you__?" _

He meant it. He watched as she gave a bright smile, finished her coffee, gave him a pat on the shoulder, and ran out of the cafe. Brick watched through the glass as she frantically ran, checking her phone. A smile surfaced on his face. A little part of his heart warmed up and cooled down repeatedly. He sighed and checked the time. It was six. He closed his eyes. 

He hoped the date was horrible. 

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

She kind of wished he said something. Anything would've been fine. He always had this unreadable expression. His eyes were always focused on her, sometimes she wondered if he did that to everyone. Brick had this affect on her, whether or not he knew it. He always listened, she sometimes wondered what he was thinking about. What he really wanted to say. He would only say the nice words, the perfect words.

"Earth to Blossom! Are you even listening?" 

Blossom snapped back into reality. She looked up and gave a shy smile at Dexter, remembering that they were in the restaurant, eating expensive steak. The night had been perfect, perfect as it could be. But something made her think that it was missing something, but she couldn't pin point what it could possibly be. She apologized, "Sorry, I was just thinking about... stuff." 

"Are you alright?" Dexter asked, concerned. "You seem a little... distracted, shall I say?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Blossom laughed. "It's just, I don't know, I can't focus. It must be one of those days." 

He said he understood and she relaxed. They shared a few jokes, had a good laugh, and left the restaurant with a smile. It was so great and the first thought that came into Blossom's mind was to tell Brick all about it. She couldn't wait to finish the date, knock on Brick's door, and tell him everything, from the very beginning to the end. And when she was imagining what expression he would have, she stopped. 

It was wrong. 

"I had a really great night, thanks," Dexter said sheepishly. "Uh, do you wanna go out another time?" 

It was _wrong. _

She had just had the perfect date, Dexter was a freakishly nice person and the food was delicious. Nothing embarrassing had happened and she didn't say anything wrong. And yet, and yet, she was still thinking about Brick. She thought she only did it because the date was so horrible and she couldn't wait to tell Brick all about it. But that wasn't it. She was _still _thinking about telling Brick all about it. And the night had been perfect. 

"I, uh, had a wonderful night, as well," Blossom beamed. Her hands fidgeted a little. "I think you're a really nice person. You've been really nice to me. I really, er, appreciated it." She took a deep breath, not knowing what she should say next. 

"I know that look," Dexter smiled. "Everything is perfect and yet you still don't love me." 

Blossom looked at the ground. 

"You know why you don't love me? Because you already love something else," Dexter explained with a bitter smile. "There's no room in your heart for me. You put something or _someone _above this date, it could be work or it could be a person." He shrugged. "I don't blame you, you are a lovely person. You probably have a lot going on in your life." 

"I," Blossom started. "I'm sorry." 

"It's alright," Dexter shrugged. "It's fine. Tonight was a good night. Thanks for coming. Can I walk you home?" 

Blossom shook her head. "It's fine, I can go by myself." 

Dexter nodded. "Oh, well, then... see you next Monday." His face looked a little sad and Blossom felt a little sad. But there wasn't anything she could do as she watched the man walk away from her, into the night lights. She felt extremely guilty, but she knew that if she had committed into something and had to take back her word, it would much worse, she knew it. 

Blossom turned away, heading to the only place she could think of going. 

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

"Brick?" she knocked on the door a third time. He usually opened it the first knock, or sometimes even before that. And by the looks of it, he just wasn't home. Blossom thought for a moment, she knew his schedule like the back of his hand. She was so sure he would be home on this Saturday night. She shrugged and concluded that Boomer or Butch must've called him out for a drink. She sighed and simply waited for the elevator. 

With a soft ping, the doors opened. And on the other side was Brick. Blossom's eyes widened and a smile spread across her lips as she exclaimed, "Brick!" He paused for a moment and then opened his arms like he always did when they first met. She gave him a warm hug. 

"How was the date?" he asked. 

"I'll tell you all about it," Blossom beamed. Then she stopped. "Did you drink?" 

"A little," Brick admitted with a smirk. He opened the door to his apartment. There was this weird pain stinging in his heart. She looked so happy, so _satisfied, _with the night. It made him feel a little scared, that she might've found the best thing ever. "Just a little alone time." 

"Alone?" Blossom knitted her eye brows. Her voice was filled with concern. "Did something bad happen?" 

"No," Brick smiled and shook his head. "I just felt like it." He turned on the lamp, glancing at his clean but somewhat empty house. He took his and Blossom's jacket and left it on the chair. He went to the fridge and took out two cans of beer. When he returned to the living room, Blossom was already sitting on the couch like it was her house. Her face brightened as she received the beer. 

"...Dexter was nice," Blossom started. Brick sat down beside her. "Guess what his favorite movie is?" 

Brick didn't say anything, he just took a sip and raised an eye brow. 

"The Lion King," Blossom breathed. Brick closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He started to become worried, a little _too _worried. He watched as her eyes sparkled a little as she added, "Brick, Brick, guess what his favorite TV show is?" 

Brick felt his hand tremble a little and asked, "Is it Friends?" 

Blossom nodded, her eyes widened. "I know, it's crazy! But here's the thing." Brick felt an uncontrollable wave of anxiety hitting him. He licked his lip and took another sip of his beer. He closed his eyes when he heard her say, "Guess what his favorite food is?" 

Brick closed his eyes and put the beer can down after finishing it. He squeezed it a little, crumbling up slightly, and weakly muttered, "Is it pineapple pizza?" He hoped she said anything but yes. Anything. Please. He begged internally. 

"Yes!" Blossom nodded enthusiastically. 

Brick squeezed his eyes. Dexter was practically Blossom's soulmate. There was no way he could beat that. 

"You found your soulmate," he groaned. "You found your soulmate, Blossom. Damn it." Then he opened his eyes, turned to her, and amended, "Congratulations, I don't think I ever met anyone that's so perfect for you until now." He gave a little smile. 

Blossom turned to him with lazy eyes. "Everything was great, we had pasta, and then he said - " 

"I love you," Brick blurted. 

There was a pause. Brick leaned in a little closer and tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ears. His face turned a little red. Damn it, he had high alcohol tolerance. Blossom stared back into his eyes, her lips parted a little as she started to smile a little. She leaned in too, her face inches away from his. The light was dimmed a little. There was the kind of pause that was longer than awkward. 

"Yes, that's what he said," Blossom nodded. "He asked me on a second date." 

"Of course he did," Brick sighed. "When is it gonna be?" 

Blossom smiled. Brick looked away, sinking into the soft couch. She leaned in a little, her face by his shoulders. "Never," she whispered. Brick turned to look at her. "I didn't agree to the second date. I turned him down. I said no." 

Brick stared at her in disbelief. He wrinkled his nose. "Why?" 

"Because... I don't know," Blossom shrugged, her eyes a little bit sad, a little bit confused. "I just... it didn't feel right. I just knew he wasn't the right person." Her eyes were blank and distant. She turned to him with a small smile. "You know?" 

No, he didn't know. Brick shrugged, puzzled, but didn't question it. A wave of relief washed over him. It didn't matter what the reason was, as long as it ended with her being by his side. He tilted his head and crossed his arms. "I don't understand that," he mumbled. He thought he knew her inside and out. "I mean, you don't know if someone's the right person on a first date, you know?" 

"I do," Blossom smiled. "I just know." 

"What about me?" Brick asked quietly after a pause. He looked away, scared of what she was gonna say. Maybe she'll just laugh it off and say they were friends. Or maybe she'll laugh and say that he was definitely not the right person. But when she didn't say anything for a long time, she looked at her. Her eyes were widened and her face was a little flushed. Brick reached out his hand. "Blossom, are you sick?" 

Blossom pulled back a little, her face now pink. 

"Blossom?" he was now worried. He leaned in closer and Blossom scooted away. An eye brow raised, he came closer. Every inch he came closer, she went back, a hand on her mouth, her eyes fixed on him. "Blossom, are you alright?" 

She fell back, her head hitting the cushion. Brick fell on top of her, his hand planted beside her head. He narrowed his eyes as her face became redder and redder by the moment, almost like her face was going to explode. "Blossom?" he whispered. "Talk to me." 

"I, uh, did you say something?" she said quietly. 

"I asked what about me," Brick laughed. "Can you tell if I'm the right person for you?" 

"Right," Blossom managed to say. Then after a little while, she met his eyes, looking a little braver. "I can tell. I can tell." 

Brick paused a little. He didn't actually want an answer. He stared down at her, lying on his couch, cheeks blushed. Brick clenched his fist and sat up, pulling away from. And Blossom sat up, a confused look on her face. Brick shrugged, "I wasn't actually waiting for an answer." 

"You're the right person for me," Blossom said abruptly. "I think you're the right person for me." 

Brick froze for a good ten seconds and then laughed a little. "Of course I am, we're best friends." 

"No, not like that," Blossom shook her head. "You're the right person for me. I always knew it. That's why I turned Dexter down. I have you. I don't need anyone else." She came closer and tilted her head with a bright smile. "I think you're my other half." 

Brick stared at her with an emotionless expression. "Is this a joke?" 

"No, Brick, see, from the day we first met, I always subconsciously knew I only needed you," Blossom explained, laughing weakly. "I always feel so fulfilled around you, I don't really need anything else." She quietly added, "Don't you feel the same?" 

"Are you drunk?" 

Blossom shook her head. "I like you." 

Brick was so scared. He was so scared he might say something that was inevitable. Something that will permanently change their relationship. She must be joking, she must be fooling around. He bit his lower lip and then slowly, slowly opened them. "You do?" 

She nodded. "Can... you say something else besides questions?" 

"Uhh," Brick stuttered. "First off, I just can't believe you. I mean, if you do like me, I would be happy beyond comparison - " 

Blossom touched his cheeks and pressed her lips on his. Their lips locked and she closed her eyes. Brick sat there frozen and when she pulled back, she exhaled sharply and gave a bright smile. "I like you." Her face was flushed pink and she looked extremely embarrassed. "I like you," she repeated. She looked down, avoiding his eyes, her hands placed on his shoulders. 

Brick touched his lips, trying to recall the feeling. "Do you mean it?" 

She nodded slowly. 

"I've waited for this day for so long," Brick sighed as he caressed her cheeks with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, a happy sigh escaping his lips. "I've waited for too long, Blossom. Thank you for coming to me. At last." 

"...Brick?" Blossom breathed. "Really?" 

"Really," he nodded. "Uh, really." 

"Really?" 

"Really, really." 

Blossom's smile relaxed. "Thank god," she whispered, burying her face into his shoulder. "I was so scared you were going to say something different. But at the same time, I was so sure... so sure..." Her voice trailed off as she released a happy sigh. 

"You were so sure that I was in love with you," Brick continued. He ran his hand through her hair. "And yes, I was. For the longest time ever." He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't in love with Blossom. It was love at first sight, it always had been. 

"You still haven't said I love you," Blossom pointed out, looking up. 

Brick smiled. 

"I love Blossom Utonium." 


End file.
